First consider the expression for: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-8$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the quantity of $3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $-8x$ $-8x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-8x - 1) = \color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ $3(-8x-1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-8x-1)-2$.